No sabia como decirtelo
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Renji cuenta lo que hace para que Kiri-kun sea feliz y lo frustrado que esta por no saber como decrile lo que siente.


**Siempre Te He Querido**

Aun no recuerdo como fue que me paso todo esto. A mí. A Yanagi Renji. El hombre que todo lo calcula y como dirían otros uno de los 3 demonios del Rikkai, el que todo lo sabe.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Estaba todo muy claro. Necesitaba un consejo clave para entender la situación. Pero… ¿quien me lo iba a dar?... Genichirou no es una buena opción… definitivamente… ¡no!.

Desde que Akaya piso el club de tenis del Rikkai ha sido un chico perseverante, luchador, constante, y sobre todo con ganas de superarse. Para eso tiene que vencer a los 3 demonios del Rikkai. Su meta siempre ha sido derrotarnos, ¡GENIAL! (_tono sarcástico_) Akaya quiere aplastarme.

Debido a su constancia y sus ganas de mejorar en el tenis, Bunta, Jackal y yo nos hemos encargado de entrenarlo lo suficiente como para que mejore cada día mas. Pero por alguna u otra razón el ha entrenado mucho mas a mi lado. Se suponía que todo esto tendría que ser una relación de sempai – kohai ¿no? Se suponía.

Un día después de su entrenamiento habitual, saliendo del club rumbo a nuestros hogares Akaya se detuvo para decirme…

Yanagi-sempai. Yo quiero un pingüino con orejas – jamás me espere algo como eso. _**"Eso ni siquiera es legal"**_ me dije para mis adentros. ¿Por qué rayos quería un pingüino CON OREJAS?

Akaya no existen los pingüinos con orejas. No es probable. A menos de que sea una mutación de pingüino. – Le dije. Akaya a veces podía llegar a ser un poco impredecible.

Esta bien – Me dijo poniendo cara de perro mojado. _**"¡No! Esa cara no Akaya. Sabes que no me gusta"**_, ni yo entendía por que pensaba las cosas en lugar de decírselas.

Vámonos Akaya, algún día veras un pingüino con orejas. – Lo tome del brazo para que caminara y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo deje en su casa y luego me fui.

Me fui a un centro comercial. Si lo se, es extraño… Renji en el centro comercial. Pero así era. Y fui con la intención de distraerme.

Así hice. Me distraje y comí hamburguesa por que tenia mucha hambre…

Al día siguiente en el Rikkai. Cite a Akaya en el periodo libre por que necesitaba hablar con el acerca de su entrenamiento. Era normal que el estuviera conmigo en ese periodo libre, ya que, o yo estaba haciéndolo entender ingles o simplemente el estaba haciéndome compañía.

Y allí estaba. El frente a mi esperando a que yo le dijera el por que de la urgencia. Yo sin decirle nada saque de mi mochila una bolsa negra que iba con algo acolchonado en su interior. Se lo di a Akaya y no le dije nada solo espere a que abriera la bolsa y observara dentro de ella.

_**"No entiendo por que lo consiento tanto. Estas ganas de hacerlo feliz de cualquier modo sin importar el precio no son normales"**_, sin embargo cuando abrió la bolsa y saco el pingüino con orejas… el simple hecho de verlo sonreír hizo que dentro de mi reinara una paz y una tranquilidad que no estaba en mis datos… ¿realmente existía algo que no estaba en mis datos?

Con una mirada radiante y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios dijo…

¿Cómo lo hizo Yanagi-sempai? ¿Se supone que era algo que no existía no? - Sinceramente yo solo quería abrazarlo. Adoraba la idea de que lo estaba haciendo feliz aunque sea por algo tan extraño como un pingüino con orejas.

Compre el pingüino y le mande a cocer unas orejas negras – Me miro como si quisiera que le diera mas detalles - Pero tampoco puedo andar diciéndote quienes lo hicieron… los contactos y las fuentes nunca se revelan. – Le dije.

¡Sí! El día anterior había comprado el pingüino en aquel centro comercial. Y las orejas se las mande a cocer con mi hermana. Además simplemente al sentir la necesidad tan grande que me invadía por hacerlo feliz y verlo sonreír todo el tiempo ya sabia que lo que sospechaba era cierto. Yo me estaba enamorando de Akaya.

_**"¿¡¡Pero por que!!? ¿Por qué me tiene que estar sucediendo esto a mi?".**_ - Para muchos a eso le llamarían problema. Sin embargo, yo no lo llamo así por que un problema al cual hay que buscarle una solución, y esta era una situación que tenía muchas soluciones. Lo único que me faltaba era valor.

Valor. Algo muy característico de los titulares del Club de Tenis del Rikkai. Pero ese valor no estaba a mi lado ahora. No en una situación de estas. No estaba ahora, justo cuando lo necesitaba.

Quería decirle a Akaya todo lo que sentía por el, igual seguía teniendo miedo de su reacción. – _**"Vamos Renji, ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?"**_ – me pregunte, y sin esperar me respondí – _**"Además de que Akaya te viera con cara de asco, te gritara a los cuatro vientos que no eres normal, que eres gay y que todo el club de tenis lo sepa y estés en boca de todo el mundo, no creo que pase nada"**_ – Que difícil era confesarle tu amor a alguien.

Pase todo ese día pensando en como decirle lo que sentía a Akaya sin resultado alguno, paso una semana, Akaya siempre pedía cosas raras. Yo le brindaba el desayuno cuando podía. Lo llevaba a almorzar cuando no desayunaba en su casa. Y como siempre lo ayudaba en sus materias. Pero nunca encontraba la forma de decirle todo lo que sentía por el. Aunque me moría de ganas. No podía. Simplemente callaba.

Un buen día, me levante con muchos ánimos. Algo muy raro en mí. Y cuando llegue al Rikkai tome del brazo a Akaya que estaba durmiendo y me lo lleve.

Akaya hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte – comencé a romper el hielo antes de que a mi se me trabara la lengua.

¿Qué pasa Yanagi-sempai? – preguntaba aun dormido.

Yo… no se como decírtelo. Ha sido muy difícil para mí aceptarlo y no espero que tu lo aceptes de buena forma. Quizá sea lo más raro que has escuchado, o simplemente sea algo inaceptable para ti. Pero para mi es muy importante que tu lo sepas por que significa mucho. – Quería decírselo bonito. Aunque no le gustara lo que le iba a decir quería que quedara grabado en su memoria y sobre todo en su corazón.

Akaya solo tenía los ojos en blanco.

Akaya… yo… Estoy sincera y profundamente enamorado de ti – _**"Lo dije" **_ pensé – quizá no te lo estoy diciendo de la mejor manera, pero necesito que sepas lo mucho que te quiero y que cada vez que estoy contigo tengo ganas de verte sonreír, de abrazarte y decirte cada vez que lo necesites que estaré contigo cuando me necesites y cuando no también.

No le dije mas, su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba. Sus ojos brillaban y no se si era de felicidad o de ganas de llorar. Pero me propuse intentar algo, era lo último que intentaría, no me quejaba y no niego que era algo que tenia gana de hacer, sin embargo no quería meter la pata.

Me fui acercando lentamente a Akaya, que se encontraba ago nervioso, pude sentirlo, y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba. Nuestros labios se encontraban ahora a pocos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración agitada, incluso podía hacerme una idea de lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón en ese momento, lo se porque mi corazón estaba en el mismo estado, y de esa manera pose mis labios sobre los suyos suavemente.

Ese era nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer beso… el mas tierno, el mas suave, el mas lindo.

Ya- Yanagi-sempai – hablo Akaya, aun un poco nervioso – Yo también te Quiero. Siempre te he querido Renji.

Fin

The Phantom Girls

Jurika-Chan

YanaKiri Love – 4ever


End file.
